A One Night Hatter
by glofigs24
Summary: Hatter falls through another looking glass and this time lands in Sleepy Hollow, where he meets a very drunk Crane. Warning: Sexual content and mature language. Post Sleepy Hollow S3 Finale. As told from Hatter's POV. Could also be part of my Alice trilogy. This is a little birthday present for the Fabulous Rhoni aka Luvconnor!


A ONE NIGHT HATTER

Title: A One Night Hatter

Author: Glofigs

Rating: M (not for virgin eyes)

Words: 1145

Fandom: Sleepy Hollow and Syfy Alice

Characters: Icabod Crane, Dormouse, Jack Heart, and Hatter

Plot: Hatter falls through another looking glass and this time lands in Sleepy Hollow, where he meets a very drunk Crane.

Warning: Sexual content and mature language.

AN: Post Sleepy Hollow S3 Finale. As told from Hatter's POV. Could also be part of my Alice trilogy. This is a little birthday present for the Fabulous Rhoni aka Luvconnor! I figured since she always makes me such lovely Graphics for my birthday that I really had to try and top it for hers. ;).

"Here you go Dormouse, one vile of Sleepy emotion tea, to help the Insomnia" I say, handing it over to Dormy.

"Thank you Hatter, It was a clever idea to use blood from dead bodies instead of sweat from live human people" Dormouse replies.

"You're welcome dormouse. You gotta go where the money is" I answer.

"Too true, well goodnight Hatter, see you again next week, same time, same place" Dormy says.

Just as Dormouse left, I start to pack up my desk to go home, when Jack Heart comes in and says

"Hatter, I need you to come look at something for me"

"Sure, be right there" I say.

'"Thanks, and thanks mate for being my right hand man or hatter as the case may be" Jack praises.

"It is the least I can do" I reply.

"How Alice and the baby by the way?" Jack asks.

"They are wonderful, thanks" I respond.

"I'll meet you downstairs" Jack instructs.

"You got it" I answer.

I finish up, shut down my computer and head into the lobby to meet Jack.

Once I am in the lobby, we go over to Jack's office which used to be the Hearts Casino.

"Holy Shit! Is that a Looking Glass? Another one?! Where the fuck do you keep finding them?" I ask shocked.

I take a few steps, to get a closer and before I know it, I am falling through, down the Rabbit Hole and I land on soft green grass. Across the street I see a sign called "Sleepy Hollow" and it hits me. There is where I must have landed! Get up and look around and I see a pub called "The Headless Hideaway Pub". I need a drink!

While in the pub, I sit at the bar and order a pint. All of a sudden, I hear a lite sigh from the bloke next to me. So I look over at him and say

"Are you ok mate?"

"I beg your pardon, My partner and possible love of my life just died, so excuse me if I don't feel like having a little chat" He replies.

"I am sorry to hear, hey why don't I buy you a drink and you can vent, or tell me all about it, it might make you feel better" I offer.

"oh alright then, a bottle of Rum then good sir, and cheers" He answers, lifting up his empty glass.

"You got it" I say.

9 drink later, before I know it we are back at his place, mouth to mouth, ripping each other's clothes off while we make our way to the bedroom. As we enter Ichabod's bed, it's like we're hungry for each other, Our mouths are all over each other, kissing, licking, tongues slithering in and out of each others. We couldn't rip each other's clothes off fast enough, all the while never tearing ourselves away from each other's mouths,devouring up every single bite. Kneeling facing each other, pelvis touching pelvis, dicks grazing dicks, bodies touching, I than start to nuzzle Icabod's neck, while massaging his dick in a circular motion. I don't know if it was the 9 drinks at the bar, or just being in the moment, but this has never happened to me before; and I don't what is going on, but I go with it. Ichabod moans. 

"Fuck me! More, More, More" He whispers in my ear, reaching down to wrap his hand around my growing cock, then he begins to stroke it.

"That feels amazing! Don't stop!" I Ichabod has a genius idea! he starts kissing and licking my cock, Going up and down bringing me closer to climax. Suddenly, I can't hold out any longer, I switch Ichabod around, lick my fingers, stick them right up his ass first (to widen the hole) and then add the tip of my cock which finds the entrance of his dripping wet ass. thrusting into him. Our bodies grinding and heaving in pleasure, sweat covered, hands groping wherever there is skin, slowly moving towards nirvana until we throw our heads back, vibrating in unison and cry out in absolute pleasure, climaxing all the way to Heaven.

Spent, we lay in each other's arms, feeling more and more relaxed the longer we lay there. Relaxed and relishing the euphoric afterglow of our sexual acts. We fall asleep in each others arms.

Upon awaking from my slumber, I look over and see a man next to me. Oh no! What the fuck did I do?! Ugh! My bloody head is killing me! This is the worst hangover of my life! What the fuck was I thinking? Alice! Home! I completely forgot about my wife! I need to get home! I jolt right up and get dressed as quickly as I can. When all of a sudden, Ichabod wakes up, and I turn to him and say "I got to get home, back to Wonderland, what the fuck did we do last night?"

"I am not entirely sure, but my bloody head is killing me!" He replies.

"I am sorry but I have to go home, I have a wife, and a child. This may seem like a strange question but you don't happen to have a full length mirror and some potion bottles laying around do you?" I asks.

"it's funny you should ask.." He replies.

An hour later, I am raiding his lair. I turn his regular full length mirror in his bathroom into a Looking Glass. But before I go I turn to Ichabod and say

"Thank you for your help and I am not entirely sure what happened last night but I am sorry. Take care mate, and I am sorry about your partner."

"Thank you kind sir, that means a lot, and don't worry about last night. You are welcome, anytime." He answers.

We give each other an awkward handshake and with one foot in front of the other, I step into the mirror and back home to Wonderland.

THE END


End file.
